


Sweet Nothing

by Jordanvictoriasmith



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanvictoriasmith/pseuds/Jordanvictoriasmith
Summary: Amy love how sweet Rosa is in the morning.





	Sweet Nothing

Amy’s POV  
Waking up to the sun shining through the bedroom window is not my most favourite way to wake up in the morning, but scenes as I got home from the nine-nine when it was already dark out, I forgot to close the blinds. The only part of waking up to this is knowing that I get to roll over and bury my face in my girlfriends neck and try to get some more sleep. 

As I roll over I open my eyes and look at Rosa’s face, she always looks so soft and peaceful when she is asleep, I’m the only one who gets to see this side of her, if I told anyone that she sleeps with her mouth open and makes little noises while she sleeps they wouldn’t believe me, because of how she is around everyone else. I feel special that I’m the only one who see’s this side of her, like it’s just for me. 

As I move in close to her neck to try and block the sun from face and get some more sleep, she wraps her arms around me and pulls me close to her, as she pulls me close to her, she moves her left hand up to thread through my hair and massages my scalp.

“G’morning baby” Rosa said with her hot, rough morning voice that I love so much. 

“Morning my love, I’m sorry if I woke up”

“You didn’t wake me babe, I was already awake” she said to me.

“You know I was thinking after I woke up, that I love that only I get to see this soft side of you, I love that your only soft, caring and loving to me, it makes me feel special” I say to her as I put hand up her sleep shirt so I can feel her warm skin against my hand.

“You should feel special baby, you are the only person I love enough to show this side of myself to, it’s all for you”

“I’m so in love with you, Rosa” I mumble against her lips and I reach up to kiss her for the first time this morning. 

“I’m so in love with you, Amy” she said as she pulled away from my lips. 

We lay there, sleepily kissing each other for a few more moments. 

“Let’s get some more sleep before we have to go into work baby” Rosa says to me. 

Instead for replying I just snuggle into her neck and close my eyes as I think, for the first time in my life I am 100 percent content and it’s all because of my sweet, loving, badass Dectective holding me as we sleep.


End file.
